


SugaMama's Coffee and Sweets

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy oneshot, M/M, Oneshot, Volleyball, daisuga - Freeform, daisuga fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daichi invites Suga to the team after meeting him in the Sugawara family's cafe.Trigger Warnings: Public Displays of AffectionWill update TWs as the story progresses.Did I miss a trigger? Let me know and I will update ASAP.Comments and Kudos are appreciated.





	SugaMama's Coffee and Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there friend! This is a single chapter work, a oneshot if you will. All fluff, no angst.  
TWs: Public Displays of Affection (PDA)  
If I missed any triggers let me know, and I will update my TWs.

"Thank you for coming to SugaMama's Coffee and Sweets! What can I get started for you?" Asked the boy behind the counter, a smile gracing his soft features. Light reflect off of his silver hair, brown eyes glimmering with what looked like genuine delight.

"I'll have a hot latte with sugar free vanilla, made with almond milk instead of regular milk, thank you." Daichi responded curtly, cursing his complex order for taking the shine out of the other boy's grin.

"Would you like to make that a pair, and add one of our signature sides?" The boy, Sugawara Koushi, asked.

"Uhm… Sure."

"And what side would you like?"

Daichi froze for a moment, shifting on his feet. He hadn't thought that far.

Reading his body language, Sugawara's smile brightened as he listed his options. "We have the classic Blueberry Muffin, Banana Pecan Bread, a Strawberry Tarte, a slice of Pumpkin Pie with homemade whipped cream, and my personal favourite, the Apples and Cinnamon Cobbler drizzled with a light icing and brown sugar glaze."

Daichi's mouth watered at the names of each treat, but he ordered what stood out to him most. "I'll try the cobbler. Thank you." Sugawara grinned, accepting his card before returning it - along with a receipt - and making his way to the back.

He stood, facing the door with a solemn expression. Sure, Suga has had attractive customers, but this man was an absolute show stopper. Stern brown eyes, a golden complexion and a deep, gravelly, yet gentle, voice that melted his heart like icing on a freshly baked cobbler.

He mixed the latte and scooped up a serving of the side with extra care, before carrying it out to the table.

He set the plates in front of the man, drizzling the cobbler first with icing then the brown sugar glaze before leaving with a smile and quick thanks.

Later that week, the man returned - this time ordering a slice of pumpkin pie. He came again, two weeks later, and ordered a strawberry tart. The next week, he ordered a blueberry muffin, then again he returned to order the pecan banana bread.

"Well then, Daichi-san," Suga commented as he dispatched the man's order. "This is the last of our signature sides. Take a bite, and tell me what you think."

Daichi did just that, letting the dense bread melt on his tongue. He leaned back, taking in the flavours before taking a swig of his latte to cleanse his palate.  
"Fantastic," he stated. "Absolutely delicious, as always."

"Have we decided what our favourite is yet?"

"That's a hard decision Sugawara-san," Daichi said. He trailed off, contemplating the question as he took another bite and slipped his coffee. After many moments of silence, Sugawara chuckled at his teasing and insisted he answer. When he didn't, the man sighed in defeat before realizing something.

"How about this," he began, hoping his voice didn't waver. "Sit on the thought, and come back next week. Let me know then, and I'll get you a piece of your favourite, on the house. I'll throw in the coffee for free as well." It wasn't actually free, of course. Suga would have to pay for it himself, but it was worth it to get to know the man before him.

"That sounds like a deal if I've ever heard one," Daichi responded with a hearty laugh. By then, another customer had walked through the door, and Suga had to say goodbye.

He took the next order, from a man with bleached hair and piercings, the memory of honey scented cologne and chocolate coloured eyes flickering in and out of his mind.

••••••••

It has been about two months Daichi first met Sugawara, and they have grown steadily closer since that day. He's learned a lot of the other man; apparently they go to the same school, and are both second years. He learned that Suga, as he had begun calling him, wasn't in any clubs or sports per say, but that he took many high level classes usually ment for third year students. He went to the cafe immediately after school until closing time, before studying late into the night and waking up early to do it all over again. He worked weekend, but Daichi rarely came on the weekends because of how busy it usually got.

Likewise, Suga had learned a lot about Daichi-san since that first day they met. Hi name was the first thing he asked for, Sawamura Daichi. He was a second year at Kurasuno and started on their men's volleyball team. According to Daichi, he was the top pick for captain the next year, and wasn't sure he would fill the role left by his senpai. He was in class 2B, and was relatively intelligent with high marks in most of his classes. He has volleyball practice every morning and every afternoon, with a break on the weekend that he usually used to study or get extra practice in. He didn't have job because all of his time was taken up by volleyball, but his family was willing to support his choice through the rest of his high school, and possibly his college career.

Daichi had brought some of his tens to the cafe, with Suga's permission of course, and they all loved him. Nishinoya and Tanaka flirted with him shamelessly, making his cheeks flush a rose tint as he shifted, embarrassed, on his feet. He had them come in on a Sunday, when the shop was closed, so he could bring them to the back. Azumane ennoshita had opted out, offering to go get some flour from the supplier since they were out. Daichi had attentively mixed and rolled out cookie dough under Suga's instruction, by the end, Nishinoya and Tanaka had made an enormous mess.

Flour was on the flour as well as in their hair, and eggs had managed to decorate the ceiling. If Daichi had to guess, they got in an argument while Suga and Daichi were off in their own little world. At this point, the two were in their knees being lectured firmly by Suga, his facial expression having deadpanned and his voice becoming monotone.

Seeing the act Suga was putting up brought him to his knees as well, uncontrollable laughter shaking his entire body. When Suga turned around, glaring at him with a smile twitching at his lips, he lost it again and soon he was doubled over wheezing.

After a few moments of laughter from the whole group, they quieted down and began to clean up. Suga stared at Daichi as discretretely as he could, enraptured by his gleaming smile. He had never seen the man with such a grin, never heard such carefree laughter, and the sound of it had struck a chord in his heart. It was at that moment that he fell, and he wasnt sure he could get back up on his feet.

Even after knowing each other for three months, they never interacted outside of the cafe, rarely seeing each other during school despite Daichi's extensive searching. After failing to find Suga during lunch, however, he chose to join Asahi, Tanaka and Nishinoya, in the gym. The two were trying to help the first years learn more control - and while Nishinoya had a strong head on his shoulder and huge ambitions Tanaka was as rowdy as ever. He was prepared for the worst, as usual, feeling a little guilty for leaving Asahi with the two alone.

But today, when he walked through the sliding doors of the gym, he was greeted with a sight he didn't expect.

••••••••

It was lunchtime, and while Suga would usually go home and help at the Cage until he had to return to his classes, today his mother had closed the shop because one of his siblings was ill.

He wandered the halls of the school building for a few minutes, before heading outside to get some fresh air. He hadn't really eaten, but he was me particularly hungry and didn't find the school's lunch very appetizing.

He was walking down a path covered with a canopy of wood, looking around him at the grass and trees in the fall. The building opposite him, one he was unfamiliar with, had shouting and footsteps coming from it. He recognized the voice of Tanaka Ryuunosuke, a friend of Daichi's, and opened the sliding door to enter.

When he stepped inside, he was shocked by the sight of a volleyball flying directly at his face, stepping back as quickly as he could and using both hands to toss it away from him in the direction of Azumane-san. Instead of catching it, like Suga had predicted he would, the man jumped in the air and hit it as hard as he could at Nishinoya, who took the spike head on. It flew through the air to the other side of the gym, landing not far from Azumane-san's feet.

The gym was engulfed with complete silence, before Nishinoya and Tanaka, who was suddenly standing beside him, began screaming unintelligibly. Nishinoya bounded up to Suga, staring st him with wonder in his eyes.

"Suga-san!" He shouted. "Do you play volleyball?!"  
Suga shook his head furiously, "No! I… I've never played before. Not really…"

Tanaka and Nishinoya didnt look convinced and soon Sugawara Koushi was being dragged by his fingers on both hands toward the court, like a mother with her excitable children.

"You would be a really good setter, Sugawara-san," Said Azumane-san, rubbing the back of his neck. "You don't have to, but wou-"

"Practice with us!" Nishinoya shouted, jumping up in front of Suga to fer his attention. "That was Asahi's most accurate spike yet, it's so much better when we have a setter!"

Azumane nodded, "Usually Daichi tosses to us, but he isn't here yet. Would you m-"

"Please Suga-san?!" This time Tanaka interjected, and when Suga turned to face him, he found the man was half naked and averted his eyes out of shock. The man was very attractive, and impeccably fit, he would grant him that.

Suga sighed in defeat, "I can try, but there are no guarantees I'll be any good."

From then on, Tanaka and Nishinoya took turns passing the ball to Suga so he good toss it to Asahi, the other attempting to receive the spike from the older looking man. And although they did decrease in strength as time went on, his full force was only used when Tanaka was on the opposite side of the net.

Nishinoya had noticed this as well, and looked like he was getting ready to pick a fight, so Suga called out to Asahi to give it all he had. Asahi looked at him, then looked back at Nishinoya - whose face was set with determination - before nodding with resignation.

••••••••

Daichi stepped over the foyer, and was shocked to see none other than Sugawara Koushi on the court with Asahi, Nishinoya and Tanaka.

His tie had been carelessly discarded, the top two buttons of his shirt undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. His silver hair, usually neat, was tousled and strands stuck to his slightly damp forehead.

He watched in awe as Tanaka passed him the volleyball from the back of the court, and Suga caught it with his fingertips, only to send it flying through the air towards Asahi, a slight hop on his toes making up for the height of the ball as he stepped back to meet it's trajectory. Asahi spiked the ball with more precision than Daichi had ever seen from him, sending it straight toward Nishinoya who stuck his tongue out and received the ball head on. The force of the ball sent his small frame tumbling backward, causing the ball to go askew and head straight for Daichi.

Tossing his bag to the side, he received the ball and sent it toward Suga on the opposite end of the room, who, on instinct, set it to Asahi. The ball was spiked again, and this time Nishinoya, back on his feet, sent it square to the other side of the net. The ball landed on the hardwood floor with a thud and the group stood panting in silence.

The silence was broken as Tanaka and Nishinoya ran around the gym screaming. Suga looked over a Daichi, his cheeks darkening as he approached him.

"I didn't know you played volleyball," Daichi pried.

"Oh, uhm… I don't, actually."

Silence.

Daichi started at him in disbelief, marveling at his skills considering he had never played before.

"Suga… I'm surprised. You're pretty good."

Suga's blush darkened, he shifted his footing a few times before looking up at Daichi through his lashes.

Daichi's heart stopped in that moment, and before he could comprehend what he was saying, he simply asked, "Will you join the team?"

This was enough to stop Tanaka and Nishinoya screaming and chest bumping, but Nishinoya did interject.

"That's an amazing idea Daichi-san!" He cried.

Tanaka shouted his agreement, and Asahi nodded, muttering that having real setter on the team would improve their overall strength on the long run.

"I don't know, I've never actually played before and…" He trailed off, his eyes trained on the floor.

"Suga. If your this good now, imagine how good you'll be in the future, with some training."

Suga nodded, sighing. "Alright, I'll try but-"

Nishinoya and Tanaka began screaming, again, but Daichi cut them off with an unamused glare.

"But," Suga continued. "I have to work at the cafe and I dont know if I'll have time to practice in the afternoons… I'll have to talk to my parents, and see if it's alright."

Daichi nodded, "I'm going to talk to the captain, you talk to your parents and we'll go from their."

Having come to an agreement, Suga helped them clean up and made his way to his next class.

••••••••

Suga was nervous, but he did his best not to let it show. It was his first real game since joining the team, and he was already a starter for Karasuno. It was a lot of pressure knowing the team was rising on his ability to play.

Daichi stood beside him, his twiddling his thumbs behind him as he awaited the referee's whistle. When the game finally began, their opponents had no chance.

Daichi, Sugawara, Azumane, Nishinoya and Tanaka combined were enough to carry the whole team to victory. The captain had set up their play so that the fresh meat would get an opportunity to play with one another, and he had high hopes for Karasuno's team.

The group was like a well oiled machine; they never stopped moving and communicated effortlessly. The match was less than half an hour in when the first set ended, and soon enough they were setting themselves up for their last point.

Nishinoya received the ball, passing it to Daichi to brought the ball to Tanaka. An attempt to spike was made, but Tanaka just didn't have enough fire power or height to get the ball through the other team's block.

The ball was sent to the other side, sent flying to Daichi. This time, the other team couldn't do anything as the ball was sent to Suga, tossed to Asahi and sent flying to the floor with a loud thud. It rolled past the feet of the opposing team members, and the whole gym erupted in cheers.

Tanaka and Nishinoya screamed, Asahi let out a shout of glee and Daichi and Suga were left staring at one another with stupid grins on their faces.

Without realizing it, Daichi had made his way to Suga and stood staring at him with a smile. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed the other boy by his waist and brought him close, gently pressing their lips together.

Suga relaxed, his arms finding their way around Daichi's neck as he deepened the kiss. They pulled apart, foreheads touching as they breathed in the moment for as long as they could.

Asahi stared on, dumbfounded by the display, as the two broke out into a fit of joyful laughter. Rolling their eyes at Nishinoya's catcalling, the two followed their team out of the gym back to the cafe to get a cup of coffee and sweet treat.

••••••••

"A hot latte we sugar free vanilla, made with almond milk instead of regular milk," Suga stated, having memorized the order. "And Pecan Banana Bread - right?"

Daichi nodded. "How do you take your coffee Suga?" He asked when the man returned.

"Black," he responded. "No milk, no sugar, with a side of Apples and Cinnamon Cobbler drizzled with a light icing and a brown sugar glaze."

He recited the order as if he was speaking to a customer, causing the other man to chuckle quietly as he took a bite of the trest, leaning back in his chair.

"How is it?" Suga prompted, taking a bite of his cobbler.

"Absolutely delicious," he replied with a loving grin. "As usual."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading friend! This was my first work on ao3, and of course I had to do DaiSuga. If you want more DaiSuga or Haikyuu!! content, let me know and I will provide.  
Any and all requests and recommendations are appreciated. Kudos and Comments are also appreciated.  
Did I miss a trigger? Let me know and I will update it!  
Contact me via email: ggp.ao3@gmail.com


End file.
